1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method and an apparatus thereof for processing image via circuit model simulation, and the embodiments of the method and the apparatus thereof include related image processing such as the operations for generating depth data, smoothing image and scaling image resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance rapidly, stereo image multimedia systems have gained increasing attention of the related industries. In general, the image processing technologies such as the single view to depth conversion technology and the stereo matching technology have always been the core of multi-view synthesis technologies.
According to the single view to depth conversion technology, conventional 2D monocular view images are converted into depth for further multi-view synthesis. According to the stereo matching technology, a depth map is calculated based on matching points between the stereo images. The depth generated from both methods could be used for multi-view image synthesis by the depth image based rendering (DIBR) method.
In general, the accuracy of the depth data is crucial to the quality of multi-view image data. Therefore, how to provide an image processing method capable of generating depth data with higher accuracy has become a prominent task for the industries.